Out side looking in
by DKReborn
Summary: Tenten is an abuse child, so she and her sister runaway, and are found by a tough gang who's leader is Neji. Soon after they where brought to him Neji starts having feelings for Tenten. Way better summary inside. Tenneji Gaaraoc Sasnaru and some others.
1. A little too far

Outside looking in

Summary: TenTen is an abused child, and she runs away with her older sister. They are found by a tough gangster named Neji. After he found them Neji starts to have feelings for TenTen. Ten's family's after the two girls. Can Neji and his gang protect them, or will he lose his only love and new friend? A/N: Child abusation is very very wrong and this fanfic will show you the horrors of it.

Warnings: Some violence, drug use, alcohol use- do you really care you'll find out in the story- and rape.

This chapter is kinda a song fic Out side looking in:by Melissa O'Neil.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Naruto characters or the song. I do own MayMay(sis)(the only one that loves and cares for tenten), Figico(Mom), Agigo(brother),Yayantay(sis),Hibikaru(Dad). Trust me, if I owned it...Lets say Naruto would be something from my Lolita collection. -Evil smile-

**Outside looking in: **By Dreamless kounichi I know I misspelled my name

**P.S.: I wrote this when I was 11-12, I'm now 14-15 and have better grammar, so I'm re-reading all the chapters. I'll fix my mistakes. QUIT BITCHING AND TAKE A MIDOL!!**

**Tenten's POV**

_''What did I do this time. I just dropped their packet of Cigarettes, I didn't do it on purpose,'' _Was my thought as I was being delivered another blow on my arm with my fathers fists. Then I felt my mom knee me in the stomach. ''_Why is it me the hate, they don't hate my other siblings, they actually praise them for beating me. Oh why?'' _After the beatings they left me. My oldest sister, MayMay, came in and kneeled down next to me, and held me while I cried. ''Why MayMay w..Wh..Why do th..Th..They hate me ..What did I-I do?'' I sobbed out into her chest. ''I don't know Ten, I just don't know.''

''But mom and dad don't hate or abuse you. They don't treat you like a piece of shit,and they don't think your their beating toy for them and their kids,'' I said with my voice getting quieter and quieter with each word. ''I wonder that everyday, but Ten remember, they use to beat me too, but then the others came and they loved them and forgot about me, so I know what it's like to get abuse,'' May stated, ''why do you think I don't abuse you like Agigo and Yayantay do, 'cause I understand how it feels.'' She finished with tears rolling down her face. ''Then why? Why didn't you tell anybody about mom and dad?'' I asked.

_''Tell me why are you hiding under the stairs''_

_''Tell me whats in your closet whats got you scared''_

_''Because I've come so far to know who you are''_

_''And you always leave me waiting''_

''Cause I was afraid they would beat me worse than before, if they found out. Still today, I'm afraid they would beat** you **worse if they found out,'' She told me in a quiet whisper. I lifted my head and looked at her. ''So you didn't tell anyone because you were worried that I would get hurt?'' She nodded. ''Thank you,'' I whispered hugging her again, crying. ''Okay now, Tenten, lets clean up your wounds and wrap them up,'' she said letting go of me, and getting the first aid started to clean my wounds. She was quiet before she hoarsely suggested, ''Ten..why don't we leave, run away, and get away from this.'' My eyes widened at her suggestion.

''Well?'' she asked. I answered, ''I don't know; part of me wants to, and part of me is scared as hell to do it.''

We then heard a roar, ''**Tenten!!**'' It was dad, I jumped up, and rushed down stairs as fast as I could without falling. I stood in front of him straight, tall, with my hands behind my back. I looked at my father and said, ''Yes sir?'' There was fear in my voice, I knew he liked it when I was scared.

He said in a very threatening voice, ''Where is my lighter?'' I replied, ''I put it in the packet, sir.'' Around the corner my older brother, Agigo, and older sister, Yayantay, were snickering. ''Time for the slave to be punished,'' Yayantay whispered. Agigo nodded. ''It's so much fun to watch her get beaten, oh! And great idea stealing the lighter.'' Yayantay giggled in improvement.

_''I'm so tired of standing here at your door''_

_''It's not what I wanted I want more''_

_''I wish I knew what was inside''_

_''But I've always been on the outside looking in''_

''**Your lying,**'' He roared, ''I swear I put it in the packet, sir.'' His eyes narrowed and became deadly. ''Are **you** calling **me **a** lair,**'' He roared.''NO, no no no-'' I couldn't finish my rant, 'cause my dad grabbed me by the throat, and threw me across the room. My back slammed against the wall. He then grabbed me by the hair, and tied me to a chair. He left the room and came back with a bottle of strong achohol. He then forced me to drink all of the contents.

He then grabbed me by the hair again and took me into his room. My vision was blurry, I was dizzy a bit. When my vision cleared up I saw three rather large men. My dad retied me, but this time to the bed. ''Well, Hibikaru, she maybe small but she will do,'' one of them said looking me up and down.

''Just pay me when your done,'' Father said leaving. ''_Wait father where are you going who are these 's going on whats-'' _I was brought out of my thought when the men got on the bed and started undressing me. Then everything went dark.

I woke up in total pain all over. I looked around and found myself in my room. I looked at the clock, it was 2:46 AM. My body was still a bit sore, but I was sat up and rubbed my head and heard a soft voice, ''Dad took the punishment too far this time.'' I jerked my head to my closet, the voice was MayMay. She was leaning against the closet door, with her arms crossed. ''MayMay,'' I couldn't tell if it was my voice or not.

''Father's never gone that far to sell his daughters body for money.'' I felt like crying but nothing came out. ''So,'' She started, ''You want to leave now?'' I got out of bed and put on some clothes. (a/n: She was raped so they never gave her clothes back)

I looked at her and answered, ''Hell yeah.''And within twenty minutes we had clothes, some food, and the three hundred dollars we each have saved for emergency, and snuck out May's window just in case anyone was awake. And like that we were off into the night leaving the life of hell into a new world.

**Like I've stated before, this is the revise version. I have seen many mistakes and crap. So yeah, til next time JA NE!!!**


	2. No pupil girl

Disclaimer: Don't own. I only own MayMay. But SOON!

Fangirls: We are Empress Rach's minions OBEY US! We make this story KAWAI!

warnings: Some violence, Alcohol use, some OOC (don't flame me)

**Chapter has been revised, if I missed any MY BAD!(I hate this story I can do so much better, but have decided on not changing everything.)**

Ch. 3 The No Pupil Girl 

We'd finally done it, we got away from our house, street, neighborhood, county, city, without even getting caught. I had this new feeling in my stomach. It feeling I couldn't explain. It was a wonderful feeling. it was about 4:45 when we stopped to eat. We ate a sandwich and an apple. I knew Mom and Dad will be getting up soon, they would call for me to fix them breakfast and I won't come. _''Those asshole can fix their own damn breakfast.'' _I smirked at my thought.

_''Feels like I've known you forever but what do I know._

_''You never answer my questions only the door''_

''You okay Tenten?'' Maymay asked me.'' Its just, I have this feeling in my stomach. It's a feeling I don't know how to explain,'' I answered.''It's called 'happiness' Ten,'' She assured with a smile. ''Happiness?'' I asked. She nodded.''Hmm so that's what it feels like, I like it.''

''Okay enough resting, we're just outside New York (They are in America).''

We could try looking for jobs and an apartment, but no one would get an apartment, and liek hell they'll hire us for a job. But we got to try something. We can still get in school, I could try and manage that, but that's all we can do. We'll think of something.'' She thought aloud starting off into space as she walked. ''Hey Maymay, why didn't you runaway when you were abuse?'' I asked when I caught up to her. ''Like I told you I was too afraid to do anything.''

We stayed quiet until we reached the city limits. ''Well here we are, mom and dad would never come here, they're afraid to come here,'' May sighed. ''But what if Agigo or Yayantay come here and look for us?'' I asked.

_''So I wait for you to show me who you are"_

_''But I'm still waiting''_

''Agigo...No, Yayantay...Then lets just say we're screwed. But she'd never think of this place.'' We didn't talk to each other till we reached Madison Square Garden.''Wow,'' I exclaimed. ''New York **is** huge,'' May replied.

We were so distracted that we didn't notice that we had walked into the **very** bad part of the city. I was the first to notice that we were in a dark alley

''May, where in the hell are we?'' Maymay looked up and looked around, ''I've got no fucking clue, but I know one thing I know is I'm scar as-'' She was cut off by someones cries of pain. ''What was that?'' Maymay whispered. ''I don't know,'' I whispered back. ''Lets see what it is.''

We crept closer to where the sound was commin' from. Both of us looked around a corner and saw this gang beat the living crap out of a four girls. We then saw a short looking boy with short red hair deliver another blow to a girls stomach. I gasped and Maymay quickly covered my mouth and pressed our backs to the wall.

''Shhh,'' She whispered. She peered around the corner and saw no one but the girls were there. ''Looks like they left come on lets see if they're alright,'' She said in a voice just below a whisper. I went around the corner, and I kneeled down next to one with short ebony hair I asked, ''Hey are you alright?'' She lifted her head, I gasped when I saw she had no pupils.

"G-" She began, her eye's narrow and hateful, which scared me a little. "G-get out o-of here if you k-know whats good f-for you." There was a soft 'thump' but I ignored it, this girl needed serious help. The girl turned her head and spat blood onto the ground, and looked behind me, before narrowing her eye's more. "Oh n-no, i-its too l-late," She passed out as soon as the words left her lips. Blood began to trickle down her face.

I felt a dark and scary presence behind me. Slowly, I turned around and saw MayMay unconscious, on the ground.

Over her there was a the short red head and 6 other boys, all dressed in black pants and Black hoodies with flaming skulls. They all were looking at me with threatening eyes.

I stood up, and tried to run away, but ran into a girl with blond hair in four ponytails. She had one hand gripped on my shirt, another on a pole like thing. I looked at the pole and back at her in fear. She then growled, ''We don't like snoops.'' She then raised the pole and everything went dark again.

**There revised, and reviewed. God I put this off for so long, but now it's better.**

**Fangirls: YAY!**

**TenTen: Ow my head, why the fuck do I always have to pass out.**

**D.K: Cause I said so.**

**Neji: When the fuck do I come in.**

**D.K.: Don't worry you'll come in, anyway bye people, til' next time. JA NE**


	3. The no pupil gangster

The no pupil gangster: By Dreamless Kounichi

Wrnings:Yaoi(very mild), cussing, and Neji being an asshole.

Yaoi: its only a little bit a few words ok.

_''Awwww, shit my head hurts like hell,'' _I thought as woke up._'' Man what happen, I saw that blonde girl with a pole then total darkness,'' _I then remembered the girls. The one with no pupils, turning around and saw 7 guys and Maymay at their feet. I gasped_'' Maymay'' _I then open my eyes and screamed. '' MayMay!'' I tried to sit up but found myself tied up. I also found myself on wooden floor.'' Hmm looks like she's awake. About time,'' I heard a boy say.

I tried to see who it was but my vision was a bit blurry. I didn't mind, I just yelled,'' Who are you, where the hell am I?! And where the fuck is Maymay?! ''

'' Maymay? '' A girls voice questioned.'' My sister, the one those guys knocked out before you knocked my out you whore,'' I screamed.'' Ohhhh such tounge, from such a little girl, how old are you 9? 10? '' The girl replied. '' I'm fucken 14 years old,'' I yelled.'' Hey,she's the same age as Neji,and you Lee,''A hyper sounding boy said.

I then used the little energy I had to sit up and then I despertly tried to break out of the ropes that binded around me.''Don't even try it,You can't break those ropes no matter how hard you try,''I looked up and since my vision cleared up I was able to Identify the people.There was 3 guys.One with dark brown bushy hair,he had black glasses on and a scarf on to cover his mouth.The next one had Dandilion gold hair with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen (a/n:couldn't help it there too beautiful (faints)). The third one scared me. He had the most bushy eyebrows you have ever seen. Then there was that blonde girl.

'' Please tell me where is my sister.'' I started to cry,'' Please...my sister...is the only person I've got left,'' Tears rolled down my face.'' She's fine,she's with Neji and the others, and buck up I don't want any crying, you baby,'' The blonde replied. I looked up.''N-Neji,who's that,'' I asked. The boy with black glasses said,'' We'll take you to him, remember guys Neji said bring him her when she awoke,'' The others nodded and the bushy eyebrowed boy picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

_''I'm so tired of standing here at your door''_

_''Its not what I wanted I want more''_

_''I wish I knew what was inside but I've always been''_

_''On the outside looking in''_

'' Whats the hell?! Put me down Now,'' I screamed. He ignored me, so I gave up yelling and tried to squim out. It didn't help either,so I gave up.I had to deal with 6 minutes of looking at this guys ass. finally he stopped, untied me and put me down. I couldn't stand really well so I just fell to my knees.'' Here she is Neji, she wants to see her sister,'' The one I pesume called Lee replied. I turned around and my chocolate eyes widened, there in the middle of the room was May. I never thought I'd miss seeing her dark brown hair, or her emerald green eyes staring at me this much.

'' Maymay,'' I said with a sobbed, I crawled desperetly over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was tied up still so she couldn't hug back.

But I felt her sobbing on my shoulders. I pulled back and looked at her she wasn't in her jeans and loose tee that she was in,she was in a small mini skirt and a small tube top barely covering her brest. Her long hair wasn't in her normal double pony. But her hair was much shorter alittle above shoulder length. Her hair was messy too.I looked at them and said,'' What the fuck did you do to my sister you son's of a bitch.'' There was a chuckle,'' hmhmhm very touchy I see.'' A rich sounding voice said. I looked over to the side and my eyes widened. There was a boy that looked about my age.

This boy he had no pupils either._'' Oh my god, he has no pupis either, like that other girl, but this he looks more vicious, like he's goin to eat me'' _I thought as I looked him up and down,He had really long hair,a snow whight hoody with a X in the middle with two cane like things on each side.He had on black basketball shorts on, his left arm and arm were bandeged up.''_Damn,'' _I thought '' _he's Hot.''_

**Neji's POV(**Finally

I was looking at this girl after shikamaru cut her hair.When Lee came in with the other girl,he untied her,but she was probly still weak cause she fell to her knee's,_''So,''_I thought looking at her back,_''This is the other snoop,hmmm Temari said it was a kid who she knocked out but this girl is _

_about my age,''_I was brought out of my thought when Lee said,'' Here she is Neji,she wants to see her sister,'' The girl turned around looked at the other girl.We all watched her desperetly crawl to the sister and wrap her arms around her.We heard a sobb from the older girl.

The small girl with two messy buns in her hair,looked at her sister up and down.She then turned to us and said,''What the fuck did you do to my sister you son's of a bitch,''I chuckled,''hmhmhmhm very touchy I see,'' She turned to me and and I saw her eyes widen. The girl looked me up and down,so while she did that I looked her up and down.she had chocolate brown eyes to match her chocolate hair,her skin was tan,she had on a Pink short-sleeved shirt. Her arms I noticed had bruise marks I know Temari didn't do. She had on dark green capries. Both legs had bandages on. She also had a nice chest which I really like. (PERVERT)

_''Do you secerts keep you warm at night''_

_''Or do they keep you lonley''Yeah_

_''Do the brick walls keep you safe from harm,''_

_''Is that why you won't get to know me''_

_''Damn she's hot_,'' I thought.I then relise what I just thought and shook my,'' _What am I saying, she's a girl who spied on, my gang and she must be punished,'' _I ended my thought by saying,'' So your the one that tried to get away,'' She meekly nodded.'' Well then,I guess we can't let you or sister leave,''Her eyes widened,'' What,'' She screamed. I flinched aittle,_'' Damn she can scream, I thought '' _I said you or your sister,cause you saw them beat the living crap out of my cousisn and her friends who needed to be punished,plus we knocked both of you and kidnapped you both.''I said in an amused voice.Her eyes changed to suprised and faer,to angry and pissed,''You asshole! God damnit let me the fuck go! You let me and my sister go now you dickheads,'' She screamed even louder than before.'' Tsk tsk,'' I said pushing myself off the wall walking over to her and her sister.I snapped my fingers and Chouji came over and threw her sister over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

As she left the younger started to crawl desperetly to where her sis was taken, horasly crying out,''MayMay! MayMay! '' I smirked,_'' Looks like I found out her waekness, I wonder.'' _''Hey Chouji,'' I called, he came back into the room. ''Yes,'' He asked, I smirked,'' Take that one to Gaara,'' I said nodding to the one called Maymay. Chouji eyes widened,''You trying to murder the girl,Gaara will kill her...literly,''I smirked when I saw both girls eyes widened.Maymay tried to break an arm loose,but failed in the process.All she could do is hoarsly say,''Tenten,Im sorry I'm too weak to fight,I'm sorry,'' I saw the one called Tenten amazingly spring up and rush to her sister but I quicky caught her and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly keeping her from going anywhere.

It was hard to keep her steady,because she was flailing her arms and legs with amazing streangth._'' Damn this girl has some streangth,''_I thought.I had an idea on how to make her stop,I turned her around so she faced me and I pinned her down on the floor hands pinned above her head eyes locked on each other on each other.I then said. ''Ok now,calm down,I know your scared and want your sister to be safe,she will be safe if you behave like a a good girl,if you don't then I,m afraid its..'' I took one hand off her hands and drew my thumb over my neck.

Then somthing happend,I think that last sentence that did it,but all the sudden her hands broke free and she pushed me off her and stood up.I looked into her eyes and saw that she was blinded by rage and fear.She then grabbed a pole from a corner and started screaming and swinging the pole at me, I was having a hard time dodging the swings, I mean this girl was like an expert._''Damn she's good,where she learn to swimg like this.whao just dodge another,man and I thought she was a hot little weak girl,''_I thoughtas I dodge another.'' Guys give...me ...a ..hand,''I said while dodging.Temari grabbed her miniture tranqulizer which she uses on her brother when he gets wild (Gaara).She aimed it at her and shot.

**Tentens POV**

I don't know what happened but somthing inside me burst and next thing I knew I was swinging a pole at the gangster that held me down.I was blinded with rage at him and fear for my sister.Then I felt somthing in my arms.I stopped and looked at my arm and saw a needle.I droped the pole and feel to my knees and went numb._''What happened why did I loose control and go on a rampage,''_

**NejiS POV**

I was breathing heavily still in some shock about what happened._''Damn note to self never threaten her sisters life ever agin,''_I then thought of a way to punish her without her going crazy.I smirked at the thought.I walked over to her and picked her up by her underarms and came face to face with hers.Her eyes wern't full of rage so I was safe to piss her off,''Ok,''I started,''Now your going to be punished,your not going to get beaten though,''I stated then smirked.

_''I'm so tired of standing here at your door''_

_''Its not what I wanted I want more''_

_''I wish I knew what was inside''_

_''But I've always been on the outside looking_ _in''_

_**That night**_

After she calmed down I took her to my room to show her,her punishment (a/n:He's **not** going to rape her) but when we got there we caught Sasuke and naruto _doing stuff_ on my bed.They so dead. After I made them leave I pushed her into the room and made her sit on my bed while I got her _Punishment. _I came out of my walk-in closet with a few thing I sat them beside her and she looked at them, there was a small sash, a tube top that was like her sister's ,it would was big enough to cover her breasts. And there was a large bow.

She turned to me and ask,'' What are these for?'' I asked her if she knew how to cook.She nodded. I smirked, '' Your going to cook and serve us dinner in these.'' I was waiting for her to protest but she didnt. Her eyes didn't widened.'' Will you please get out so I can change.'' She said in a calm voice.'' Dinner better be ready in an hour. All the ingredients are in there.'' I told her leaving. I stopped and said,'' Oh and your sister..she'll help you.'' Then I left in athough. _''I wonder why she didn't protest to the outfit,'' _I then had another idea I went back into the bedroom and said,'' I'll be eating in my room,but when you serve my dinner all you can were is that bow. That got her because her face went pale and she yelled,'' What!'' I smirked and left._'' This is going to be one hell of a night,'' _I chckled and continued down the hall.

**END CH 3**

**TenTen: Your being a real pain in my ass.**

**DK: yeah so.**

**Neji: Why am I a pervert.**

**DK: cause I said...NO MORE WORDS...til' next time.**


	4. The dinner

The dinner:by Dreamless Kounich

Sorry guys I have to make this short cause I'm going home and its hard to type in the car.

WARNING:Neji's a perv,Hinata being a cold heartless bitch,cussing.

disclaimer:I only own Maymay and the name Makura(Inner sakura)

**Tenten's POV**

_''OK I feel like a total idiot,''_I thought looking at myself in the mirror,_''But hey at least I'm not naked and I'm not serving acahol for dads friends,''_.''Ok ten lets get to cooking,''In said to myself going down the hall.I found the kitchen and to my amazement there were other girls there too.I looked at each one.One had long blonde hair in a ponytail,a puple tank top to match her knee lengnth skirt.The next I guss where twins cause they looked so much alike in face,but ones hair was Pink and the others hair was black.They both wore waist lengnth shirts with baggy pants under.The color of they're clothes matched their hair.Then the last one was.I gasped it was her the girl with no pupils I met earlier.

Well Lets just say I was suprised.May was the first to notice me standing there in my _outfit_,she droped the bowl she was carrying which thankfully had noting in it.She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly holding me close crying.''Oh thank god your alive I was so worried,did they do anything to you,''Then a voice from the corner,''Neji,he probly did somthing to piss her off or scare her,you saw that attack she put on Neji May,''I saw who the voice was it was that girl with no pupils,''Hey,''I asked,''You have no pupils like Neji,are you two related,''I asked loosening my grip from May.She wouldn't answer.The blonde said,''Hey Hinata,she asked you a question don't you think you should answer her,''The girl called Hinata just kept cutting lettuce,''Hey Hinata anyone home,''The blonde asked knocking her fist on the Ravens hair.Hinata grabbed her hand and threw it away from her head,''Enough Ino,we have a dinner to prepare and we don't want to disipoint Neji now would we,''She barked at Ino.

Ino went back to stirring a batter.The pink hair girl came up to us and said,''I'm Sakura,thats my sister Makura,''She said pointing to the Long haired Raven with her hair tied up.''The blonde is Ino,and the black haired cranky girl is Hinata''Sakura told us while flipping a fish in a pan with one hand,''Hinata's Neji's little cousin,man somthing must of happened between them cause he now hates her guts,and she;s become a cold heartless bitch,''Then Sakura was thrown aginst the wall by a huge cooking pot.We all turned our heads to Hinata who was blinded by rage,''_That look its the one I got when I went insane,''_Hinata was about to throw another pan when Temari came in and yelled,''What in the world are yal doin in here,''Hinata stopped her hand and turned her gaze at the floor.There was a silence which Maymay broke,''Nothing Temari,Hinata was having another episode,''Temari just nodded her head and said,''Just get back to cooking,Oh and Tenten,Neji wants you only deliver his food only,''She told me and she smirked when my face went pale.But I recovered and said,''Wait Temari,were are me and my sister going to sleep,''She told me that Maymay will room with the Girls,and she told me Neji wants me to sleep in his room with him.I swear my face was as pale as snow.

_''Oh shit,Oh shit, I have to sleep in the same room as that pervert ewewew,''_I thought as she left.''Hey Tenten,you got alot of stuff to deliver to Neji,''I heard May.I turned aroud and hugged her tightly,''May your sooo lucky,You don't have to serve Food in only a large bow,you don't have to sleep in the same room as a perv,You don't have to be like a slave to make sure her sister lives,''I started to cry,but Maymay pulled me away and said sternly,''Now Ten,I now this is hard on you but please just try to get along with them,we may be here a while,I mean I tried and I'm best freinds with their most dangerous gangster,so just give it a try,Ok,''I nodded,''Ok,''I grabbed my bow and food cart and changed,I then wheeled it to Neji's room I sighed heavily and thought,_''Ok here we go,''_I gulped and knocked.

**Neji's POV**

I was reading one of my favorite novels when there was a knock at the door,I smirked,_''That must be her now,''_I smirked and told her to come in and I tell you my eyes nearly poped out of my head when I saw her,my mind saying_,''DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN,shes even hotter naked!Oh man I think I'm blushing gotta think of somthing gross,um um oh Hinata naked...Dramtic silence(bum bum bum) EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW,''_Once I was done fighting with my mind I turned back to her she had a tray filled with food,Chicken,Parogies,Pizza,Fish sticks, patatoes, Rootbeer, Dr.Peper, Pepsi, Coke, Hamburgers, Spagetti with meat and parmagan,and a..a...a..HAM(ham is good.)''Wow,did you cook all this,''I asked.''My sister and some of the girls helped,''She answered.She then got a large tray and placed it beside me.She put all the food on plates and filled the cups up with the beverages in about 6 minutes._''Wow she's fast,''_I thought.I then saw her walk and stand in a corner watching me.''Why are you over there come and sit with me,there is so much stuff I don't think I'll be able to eat it all myself,''I said innochently.Her eyes widened,''You mean I get to eat this food really,''She said it like she never tasted this type of food before.I nodded.She walked slowly over and sat down and stared at the food and then at me,''Go on,''I stated,''Eat as much as you want eat it all I don't care,''

She reached out a hand to pick up a peice of pizza but she stopped and then looked at me,''are..are you sure,''I nodded.She picked up a peice of pizza closed her eyes and took a bite,she chewed and swallowed.Her eyes shot open and I swear they looked like a rainbow.She then started to gabble up the food like she haden't seen food in 8 months.While she was eating I remember when I first saw her there were bruises on her arms,_''I know Temari and the guys didn't do that,''_I then exsamine her body starting at the legs,my eyes widened her legs were all cut up and bruised,I had to force myself not to look at her _lower reigon_.I looked at Tenten's stomache and saw they were bruised to like her arms.

I couldn't help but look at her chest for about 5 minutes until I heard an.''Ahem,''But I didn't dtop staring I heard a louder,''Ahem,''I looked up at her face and saw she was blushing.I mumbled a sorry.We were quiet for about 10 minutes when I asked,''Tenten,where did you get those brusies.I heard a faint gasp and turned to her.Her head was hanging and I saw tears rolling down her face.''Tenten,''I asked a bit cocerned.She turned to me and said,''You really want to know where these brusies came from''I nodded,''Well they came from my mom and dad,''I didn't quite catch on,she notice that and said.

''My mother and father abused me,''My eyes widened to the size of dishes,''_OMG,''_

END CH4

OK OK SHORT I KNOW.BUT WORK WITH ME.PLEZ SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.on knees beggingI need names of child abuse songs and some ideas for the story.PLEZ.


	5. The truth

The Truth:Dreamless kounich

**Warnings:**Cursing,Achahol mentioning,and rape mentioning,

**Summary**:Ten tells Neji everything and Neji tells her two things one about his bond with his cousisn and why shes an asshole.

_**Last time on Outside looking in:**HeyTenten where did you get those brusies,''I asked.I heard a faint gasp.''Do you rally want to know where these brusies came from,''She asked,I nodded.''My mother and father abused me,''My eye were as big as dishes,''_OMG''.

(**on with the story oh and thax all of you who reviewed)**

**Tentens POV**

I looked into his eyes and saw shock and horror.''You were abused,''He asked.I nodded.He lowered his head and said,''I see you neva lived aroun hea**(sorry very poor attempt at gangster)**I nodded,''Yea me and Maymay lived in a small city up north,we ran away.''I told him.''Ok I heard that your dad did somthing really horrible to you,what was it,''I wouldn't look him in the eye.''It all started after a beating yesterday,I was beaten cause I dropped my moms ciggerets.Later my dad acuse me of losing his lighter,I told him he was wrong and ...,''I stopped.Neji pushed me to go on.

''He grabbed me by the neck and threw me aginst the wall,then he picked me up by the hair tied me to a chair and forced me to drink 4 bottles of the strongest achohal in the world,then he tied me to a bed and he left me alone with three men...I didn't know what happened but I think I was raped,''I told him and then I started to cry.I then felt a pair of strongly built arm wrap around by body and pull me close to him.I turned red from the contact and from the closeness_,''Ok I'm being hugged by a perverted gangster,whos holding me and my sister captive.Atlest he's hot,''_Ithought as he brought me up to his chest ,he then whispered ing my ear,''I'm sorry,''

**Neji's POV**

_''Why do I feel so caring to this girl,usualy I don't care about this stuff,I mean My gang is the second strongest gang in all of NY,so why do I give her pity and concern,''_I thoughtas I hugged her more titghtly.''Ne..ji..can't..bre..athe,''I heard her choke.I lossened my grip,''Sorry,''I mumbled.she stayed quiet for a few moment,which I wasn't used to her being quiet,''Tenten,''I asked.She turned her gaze to a piture of me and my cousin having fun togeather''That piture,''she mumbled.

**Tentens POV(dont kill me)**

**FALSHBACK THOUGHT**

_Somthing happened between them and now he hates her guts and she's become a cold heartless bitch._

_**end flashback**_

_Wait,she's not really a heartless,I mean sahe tried to tell me to get away._

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

_''Run..you..have..get...away..from..here''_

_**end flashback**_

_''Why waould she say somthing like that if shes cold and heartles,I wonder''_My eyes fell apon a picture of them togeather,I studied the picture.It looked like they were at a BBQ and looks like they are having fun.''That picture,''I mumbled.He turned his head to where my gaze was and sighed,''That one,''He pointed to the one I was looking at.''uh huh,''I agreed.'' Neji,'',''Yes,'',What ever happened to you and your cousin,''I asked tuning my gaze to his.''Its kinda a long story,''I smirked,''I've got time,''I heard him chuckle.''Ok it was about a years ago when me and Hinata were best friends,all we ever did was play with each other,we always had fun and we always stayed friends,,,But then one day everthing changedwe knew that our parents went out much so we got them reservations at a fancy resturant,we got them to go and when they said goodbye we didn't know it would be they're last goodbye."He waited a moment before continueing,''They were thrown off the road and into the bay,no one survived,''I gasped very softly almost silently,''When we heard that our parents died we started to blame each other for the death,we would never stop arguing,until the next day she snapped and punched me in the face,we began to punch and kick each other.The neighbors had to pull us apart,about 6 weeks later we were thrown out of our apartments for no rent,''

He then waited another moment or so to continue

''We then walked all over manhatton until we came to the very bad part of town where we were jumped by a gang,but scince me and Hinata were good fighters so we made quick work of them,in the shadows we heard a clap.

''It was Temari,she them said that she was in a gang and they needed a tough leader,so they choose me,and still today neither me or Hinata apologized.

I waited for him to finished before I said,''Why,''

He looked at me and said,''Why waht,''

''Why did you to never make up with each other,''

''Cause we never just did,''

I let out a yawn and became tired.I wanted to go to sleep cause that wack on the head I got,Made me feel sleepy.

Neji got up from the bed,to his dresser and took out a long shirt and seatpants and threw them at me.Then he grabed my backpack and threw it at me.

I looked at him he told me,''You can sleep in some of my old clothes,''I nodded and went into his closet to change.

When I came out he was lying on his bed reading ''Of mice and men''(That books sad) I looked at him and thought,''_DAMN,he has a six pack,a really well bult and sexysix pack,''_I was briught of my thoughts when he turned his gaze to me and said,''What''

I asked him,''Where do I sleep,''He scooted over and he told me he can share his bed with me.I blushed and stammered an Ok.

As I approached the bed I saw another novel called the house on the gulf(I'm reading that book its really good)''Do you mind if I read a bit,''I asked,No I don't mind,read as much of my books as you want I have alot,''I nodded and read.When I finished the book I set it down and yawned agin,''You should get some sleep,''Neji said in a sleepy voice.''What about you I don't go to bed until my mom,dad,brother,and sisters are alseep which they usually keep me up late so I'll just wait for you to go to sleep''He looked at me like I was kinda crazy and said,''Ten you can go to sleep I don't mind,besides I'm going to sleep right now,''I nodded and got under the covers and laid on my side.

I then felt two familiar arms wrap around me,''It'l get cold in hea,''He said bringing me closer to his body.I turned a deep shade of red before mumbling a thatnk you.

Right before I fell asleep I heard a faint Your welcome.Then sleep took over me.

**End CH5**

I know suckish but come on I need some Ideas pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez.


	6. A Kick ass Breakfeast

A kick ass breakfrest:By Dreamless Kounichi.

.By the way people Give me names of some song or on I'm only 12 1/4

**Summary:The gang tries out Ten's cooking and Neji is going to ask Ten on a date**

**Warning:**.Its a short story Ive been busy.And swearing.

Disclaimer:I only own Maymay

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I heard a loud thump I opened my eyes and saw that Tenten wasn't next to me.

I heard a groan and looked over the side of the bed,I saw Tenten face down on the floor,''_Looks like someone fell out of bed,''_I chuckled softly.

I think she heard me cause she said,''Hey don't laugh at me,your the one who pushed me out of bed,''

I got out of bed and turned her over,she looked irritated,that just made me laugh,''I'm sorry,''I said to her helping her up.

''You have a kicking problem,you know that,''She told me getting up.

I just pouted like a 4 year old and said,''Aww I'm sorry mommy,''I put my thumb in my mouth and she just laugh.''Man you may be a leader of a strong gang,but you act like a baby,''I smirked and said,''Alright now go make breakfeast,but in normal clothes,you only wear the other clothes for me only,okay,''She nodded and smiled,then left the room.I went over to the mirror and started to brush my hair when I heard a knock,''Come in,''Told them.Garra came in with an unusual shy face.''Yes Garra,''I asked.'Um..Neji..would you and..and...''he kept stamering.

'Spit it out already,''I demanded.''Oh...well I asked Tentens sister if she spend the day with me tommrow and I was wondering if you and Tenten would come with us,seeing that its our first ..gulpDate(a/n:I know garra's 12 and Mays 17 but thats what makes it soooooooooo cute)I stared at him,and with each moment he just got redder and redder.I smirked and said,''We loved to,''I know im going to make her but this is my chance to get to know Ten better,''I thought.His face beamed(Faint),"Thanks Neji,''I just smiled at him.He then rushed out of the room.I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself,''Im having a good week,''.After I put my hair in its normal pony I went to breakfeast and found everyone looking amazed.There were flapjacks,waffles,3 diffrent types of cereal,toast,cinimon rolls,eggs(scrambled)milk,orange,apple,and grape juice.Two diffrent types of jelly,a bunch of ommletts(I hope I spelled that right)sasuage,bread,and CHEESE.( dont ask)In the cornor I saw Tenten smirking at there reaction,''hey Ten you fixed more food last night,''I said playfully.''Awwwwww I'm sorry its just payback for you kicking me out of bed.You bed hog,''I said with sarcasim,''And plus my fingers hurt like hell from cooking **Your** meal last night,you pig,''She added.I smirked and walked over to the table and said,''Hey but your the one who ate most of it so don't call me a pig,''I joked.She came over and kicked me in the leg.Hard.

'' Well are you going to eat mine and May's cooking or are yal going to just stared at it,''Tenten said smirking more and crossing her arms.

They turned back to the food,and stared at it more until the hyper ball of sunshine(naruto)took a bite of the flapjacks.Everyone stared at him as he chewed and swallowed.He opened his eyes and exclaimed,''This stuff rocks,''His boyfriend Sasuke took a bite out of the flapjacks and said,''Wow these **are** good,''Everyone els took a bite out of the food.There we a bunch of ''mms''This is better than Temaris cooking,''Garra said.

Temari nodded her head then stopped and said''HEY,''I chuckled and ate my food._''Damn this girl can cook,''_I continued to eat when I stoped what she told me last night._''Hmm mabey I should let them eat,''_I turned to Tenten and saw that she and May were staring at the food hugerly.I frowned then sighed and said,''Girls this is your cooking and I think you should try it,''Maymay eyes widened in shock.Tenten stiffened a bit.She smirked and said back,''Thanks Neji,''She then pulled Maymay to the table and brought her to reality by shoving food in her mouth.

Her eyes widened more,chewed and swallowed,she yanked the plate out of Tenten's hand and exclaimed,''Man it is good,''she pushed chouji out of his seat and stated to gable down his food.Then he got up off the floor and then they started to argue about who gets to eat the food.

_''Man its going to be one hell of a morning,''_I thought returning to my breakfeast.

**1 HOUR LATER

* * *

**

**TENTEN'S POV**

Me and Maymay were cleaning the dishes with Sakura and Ino.''Man Tenten,you and your sister can sure can cook that was the best breakfeast ever,''Ino complemented me.I smiled,''Glad you liked it,''I looked at Maymay she had a smile on her face.I it was weird that she had a smile,which she didn't usually have on.But I ignored it and put the last dish away.I looked at myself and said,''I think I'll go clean up,''The others nodded but before I left the kitchen Sakura called out to me,''The guys went to do a deal with another gang,so they won't be back until later,but Neji is still here so don't do anything that'll get you killed,''I chucledand continued down the hall.I opened the bedroom door and came face to face with Neji.I was taken back a bit but recovered and said in a calm voice,''Excuse me Neji,but I need to brush my hair and change clothes,,'He moved out of the way and I walked in.

Neji turned to me and asked,''Ten,your going out with me,Garra,and Maymaay tommarow,And don't complain,''

I turned around,smiled and said,''Ok,''I then saw a smile on the pupiless boys face as he left.

_''Great this will be a great time to get to know you better,''_Each one thought,as they went diffrent ways.(Well diffrent stop in the room for Tenten)

* * *

**Omg omg omg I finally finished it took me forever,because im making another story so it'll take me a while.Thax for reviews cookie for each of you.JA.**

**ps sorry if its short.**


	7. Read Me! IMPORTANT

Aouthers note

_**Hey people srry it'll be a while before I get the next chapter out.Im so srry.But it'll talke a awhile.**_

_**I can give u a preview of the next chapter but jus a little one.The chapters called Getting to know you.**_

''Hey Guys want to catch a movie,''Garra asked Us as we walked down the streets.I looked at Maymay.She nodded her head and said,''Sure we havent been to a movie in ages,I would love to see one,Wat do you want to see?''

After agreeing to see a horror flic. we went to the theater and watched ''Texas Chainsaw macacer,The beggining''(I know its an old movie but I its my Fav.)

I got scared a few times,and when I did I grabbed Nejis hand.I knew Neji liked me doing that cause When I grabbed his hand the final time,he gripped it.I could fell my cheeks burning.

**_Theres ur preiview.Told u It will be a little one.Ok people,Its gonna take me a while before the next chapter.So dont hate me.Plez.Im trying my hardest,sooo bye. _**


	8. A meeting gone wrongRead top please

Hey everyone srry I haven't updated latley I was on a road trip and I left my Laptop at home

So stop hating me(Dodges a tv that ws being amied at my head)Im also being flamed for my other story alot.:(

So Im kinda upset.Thax for the reviews(Hands out brownies)I hope yal like them and my story.P.S. its kinda long.

**Oh and another thing,I got this Idea for a chapter perfect for this story,but it had to be before the date,soo next chap I promise It'll be the date ok.Next Chapters the date so plz plz plz don't kill me.**

**Warning:**Swearing,crude humor,Alcahol use,And Im srry but I cant do gangster,so Dont hate me.

**Pairing: **A little Garra/MayMay,and(Gasp)Finally NEJI/TENTEN yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.Enjoy

**Tenten's Pov**

Me and Maymay were making lunch for Neji and 3 other gangs that came over to talk business,probley about teratory or somthing.All I know is We have to serve in suprisingly in Normal clothes.Although we had to were Hoop earings,and A bandana wrapped around our necks,Like a bow(I love bows around necks for some fucked up reason)Well tonights the night me and Neji go on our..gulp...double date with Maymay and Garra.I was wondering why I was nervous,I mean come on we are kinda friends...right?

I didn't need to bruise my hands over the meals,no.Naruto,Ino,And Temari went to KFC(My fav resturant)And got a bunch of chicken,biscuets,etc.I mean it was alot.Anyway we amazingly got it all on 4 trays.We then went into the room to were the guys were,and we're greeted with smoke in our face and the smell of alcahol,and marajuana.I look around and ever yone was looking at us.I felt frightened by all the scary looks me and Maymay were getting.Finally Neji stated,''Finally we've been watin on our food,now just put down and you can leave.''We nodded and put the food to where to put it,then Maymay then says,''Damn I forgot the driinks,I'll be right back,''Neji nodded his head and she left.I was about to leave when a raspy voice said,''Now wait Neji,why can't this one stay,''I felt a hand on my head.''She Damn good lookin,comone,''I looked outa the corner of my eye and saw Neji twitch when the man said I was''Damn good lookin''He then sighed quietly and said,''Fine,But don't try anything,''I saw the man smirk.

''Alright but shes sits with me,''He pulled me into his lap with a soft 'thump'

I let out a small 'eep',as I fell into the black mans(Im **not** offending anyone ok,so don't hate me)lap.I gulped.This guy was probly in his early 20's,He had rugged stubbs.He had almost buzz cut hair.And this guy had a very scary,lust look in his eye.I felt scared,I looked at Neji and his face was twisted into one full of rage and...envy?I could see his teeth grinding a bit.''_Wats up wit Neji,''_I thought as I sat in the man lap.The meeting continued and I tried relaxed,But I still had a bad feeling in my stomache.Then Maymay came in with beer and other Alcahol beverages,and my stomache rested.I was always calm when she was around.

She passed out the drinks.She gave the man,whos lap I was sitting in,a bottle of(sorry frogot the name :p)of one of the alcahol beverages,my dad used to drunk me.My eyes widened and my mouth gapped a bit.The man saw my reaction smirked and said in his raspy voice.''Whats wrong sexy,ohh you want a drink.''He lowered the tip of the bottle and began moving it to my mouth.My eyes widen and it seemed like time slowed down.My head was aching and my mind was screaming._''Not again not again.no no __**NO**_

I snapped.I screamed louder than humanly possible.I heard breaking of bottles,but I didn't care.I was then pushed outa the mans lap and fell on the floor,and I felt like a ton of bricks hit me.I felt two pairs of hands on either shoulder.I looked up and saw MayMay and Neji looking at me with worried.I lowered my head and I felt tears brim my face.I got up and rushed outa the room down the hall,slamed Nejis door shut,and crawled into the cornor in the back of Nejis closet,and cried my eyes out.

**MayMay's POV**

After I served the drinks I was heading twoard.I heard the **loud** ass scream of my sister.I whipped my head aroud so fast I could of snapped it.I looked at Tenten .Then at what the man had near her mouth.I then relised why she was screaming.The man threw her outa his lap onto the floor.When she hit the floor she stopped screaming and was breathing in gasps.I saw Neji rush from his seat over to her.I followed suit,I nealed down next to her and I put my hand on her shoulder like Neji did.

She turned her head and looked at both of us,her eyes were a taint color of light pink,and she look like she was about to cry a sea of tears.I was about to say somthing when she rushed up and out of the room.I looked at the door then at the man who was looking a bit shocked,and a bit annoyed.I then looked at Neji and all the color in my face and the warmth in my body dissapeared.The appearence was horrifying.He looked like he was about to explode.I was scared as hell.I gulped and scooted away and thought,_''That man is dead,''_

**Neji's POV**

I heard the scream of the young girl and somthing inside me panicked.When she was knocked to the floor I rushed out of my seatover to her.MayMay also rushed to her.

We put one hand on each of her shoulders.Tenten looked at both us.She looked like she was about to cry a river.She rushed up and ran out of the room.I heard a slam of a door.I suddenly felt angry,full of rage.I snapped when I heard the older man say,''What the hells that bitches problem,''I got up and slammed the man into the wall and punched him in the stomache.I growled threatingly,''What did you do to Tenten,''He yelled back in a frightened voice,''I did nothing to that bitch-ass hore,''I utterly snapped.I punched him in the stomache again but harder.I took a step back and kicked him in the sides.He toppled to the floor gasping I picked him up by the throat and was about to uppercut him when Maymay yelled,''STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP,''I stopped mid air,and looked at her with an eybrow raised.Everyone was looking at her wide eyes.

''N-neji, it h-h-he d-d-didn't d-do anythin-n-ng,''She studdered.I looked at her with raised eyebrows,she looked at me with brave eyes like she wasn't afraid of me,she straightened up and bravely said,''Neji put him down he didn't anything wrong,you actually beat this man up for no fucking reason,'' I was impressed on her standing up to me,and shes only been here almost a 3 days.It took my gang a whole year to stop stuttering. This girl has guts and spunk.just like her sister.''But then why did your sister scream and rush out of the room hmmmm,'' I know Im such an asshole,''And,he called your sister a bitch,now tell me wouldn't you want to beat him up,'' She took a deep breath and said,''Yes I would,but anyway the reason Ten screamed was because of the bottle the man had,it was one of the achohals my dad used on Ten,the memory must of shot back into her mind,and she got scared,thats why she screamed,''She paused and went on,''You should be angry at me,Im the one who gave him the bottle,''

I looked at her and sighed I loosed my grip on the man till his feet were on the floor. I turned to him and said,'' Leave, **now,''** He didn't need to be told twice he ran out of there screaming like a little girl.(**a/n:**Im laughing my ass off right now) I turned to the other gangs and growled a 'get out' They ran outa here in a blink of an eye. I sighed and and told my gang they could leave, and they did. Maymay was still stood were she was. Garra came over and took her hand she pulled him into a hug and a kiss and left me alone. I sighed and headed toward my room, mabey talk to Tenten. I opened my door and walked in. My room was empty I walked around. I checked my bathrom under my bed. ''Tenten, are you in here,'' I called. I heard a small whine/whimper from my closet. I walked over and opened my door. I turned on the light. At first I didn't see anything. Then I saw a pair of feet in the far back cornor. I moved the pushed the cloths to one side, and saw a ter stained face of a sleeping girl. Well I think shes alseep her eyes are closed and her breathing is a bit uneven. I smiled and put her very gently in my lap trying not to wake her up. ''_Shes soo cute when she sleeps,''_ I thought as I ruffled her hair a bit. I then frowned rememberin what had just h appened a bent down a bit and whispered softly in her ear,' Im sorry you had to deal with that, I swear on my life I will never let that happen again,''

**TenTen's POV**

Really though he thougt I was asleep, I really wasn't. After he said those words I thought my heart skiped a beart or two. I tried hard not to blush. Then somthing Amazing happened. All of the sudden Neji KISSED MY CHEEK. I felt so...alive. I tried my hardet my very very very hardest not to blush. He then snuggled his head aginst mine. We stayed like that for a while. Oh my god I can't wait for our date.

**Finally Im finished. Ok people I know it took me awhile, But people Im a lazy ass. I put of things until later. Anyway my next chapter will be the date I swear on my life. I love you all Bye.**


	9. One last fight pt1

**Im really sorry**

**Hey everyone its me. Look Im Sorry for not uplaoding so soon...Im really really really really sorry. This is the last chap because I cant keep up with it. Please forgive me.**

**I'll tell you the rest of the story if you want...**

**Ok here it gose. Oh sorry Im not giving much of the details of the date Im an asshole yeah. Oh and one more thing this fic dosnt contain Lemon ( Thats Fanfic for Sex) Im not one for Hentai( Male female Sex) Sorry. Im giving you a bit of a run throw. This is dedicated to all of you guys who have read my story, I love you all (bows)**

Ok they go on there date, and May and Ten were suprised at there amazing skills at Dance Dance Revolution(I suck though). They go out to eat and catch a movie. Then they go to centeral park were Neji and Tenten are left alone. They were sooo close to kissing when they heard a voice. It was Yayantay, She had her mom, dad, brother, a huge gang, and Maymay and Garra captured in the arm of two huge gangsters. Tenten then found out that Yayantay is the leader of the toughest gang in N.Y. Yayantay snaps her fingers and a gangster closed in on them. Ten bolted up only to be grabbed by the arms of one of them. But then Neji came to the rescue and grabbed him by the arms and pryed them off. He took a defending stance infront of Tenten and told her to run, get the guys and tell them Im gonna need help. Ten took one last look at him and ran as fast as she could to the house, leaving Neji to hold off those guys by himself.

She ran as fast as she could, when she got to the house she literally rammed the door down and ran around the house looking for everyone. when she got everyone tgeather she started talking really fast and no one could understand her until Sakura slapped her. She took a deep breath and told them everything that happened. When she was finished they were all shocked...except Hinata, she seemed remotley suprised. Then all of them all start panicking, they couldn't take on Yayantays gang. They were scared like little chickens(hahaha evil me) Then Hinata finally snapped. ''Will you all just...SHUT UP!!'' They all stared at her. ''Look I know me and Neji have a little family problem, but I have as much fighting and ass kicking skills as he dose, now we either sit here and let our leader, gang member, and our friend get killed or beaten, Or we help Tenten and save our friends and my cousin, and kicks some ass,''

Everyone looked at her suprised. thats the most shes ever talked. They were in fear cause of her rage, which was really scary. They nodded, she looked at Tenten and said,'' We get the gangsters you get you family...now follow me,'' She followed her to Nejis room. She went over to a little statue of what looked like the Ying Yang sign. She flipped one side to revel a red button (what do you thinks gonna happen)

She clicked the button and the the walls slid back the dresser, bed, mirrors, posters, everthing dissepeared.

Then appeared a whole wall full of wepons. Bows and arrows( I love archery I rock at it) Nunchucks, pistols, shotguns, silent guns, knifes, medevil Flails(MEDEVIL) Rifles Airsofts, you name it there were four walls full of wepons. She stared in shock eyes about sise of watermellons.

Hinata stared to load up of wepons. She tossed Ten a pistol and a shot gun. She loaded a pouch with spiked stars, needles, and kunais and tossed it to me. She grabbed the arrows and Bow and gave it to me. She gave me some smoke bombs and some explosives. Then she loaded up on wepons. She got some of that black stuff you put on you face and put it on her and my face. She looked at me and said,'' You better know how to fight.'' I nodded. secretly Ino and Sakura have been training me in fighting. **(I didnt want to mention that. Um even though It didn't seem like it this is A MONTH after they met Neji, yeah yeah I didn't tell yal. But then again Im lazy)**

We changed outfits. I was wearing (She wearing her Shippuden cloths ecept the shoes) dark green Kapries, A pink sleeveless shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, Black gloves, My hair were back in there Tight double buns (she had braides for her date) , and Finally I found a peice of cloth and tied it around my forehead and made it a headband, and I was wearing black Vans with Flaming skulls.

We walked back into the living room to find everyone in some sort of battle suit. They looked at me and Hinata suprised.

''Now lets get moving, knowing Neji and Yayantay's gang he couldn't hold them off for long, and I know exactly were there base is and thats most likley where they are taking Neji, Garra, and May, Now lets go'' We bolted out the door

I winced thinking about Maymay and followed behind at top speed. _''May I hope your alright Im coming just hold on a little longer,''_

**At the base**

''Well well May, I had a hunch you and the bitch would be here, my guess was right when one of my gangsters saw you two, you remember him don't you, Deshawn,''

Then appeared the man that was at the meeting, the one that held Tenten in her lap.

May gasp. ''Its you, your the one who held Tenten in your lap,'' She gasp. The man frowned. ''Yeah and she busted one of my ear drums too, the little whore,''

''Tenten Isn't a whore,'' Neji yelled struggling against the ropes that binded him.

''Ahh you must be the idiot that took my sisters in, the innocent shy one May, and the whore little dumb excuse for a human Tenten,''

''Oh and if Im a dumb exuse for a human then that must mean your a pathetic excuse you wimpy peice of shit,'' Tenten yelled from the door, smirking at her older sister.

Yayantay spun on her heals and looked at her, and smirked,''Well well if it isn't the little bitch, aww trying to play hero, **HA** you'll never be able to save anyone, you couldn't even save yourself when you were thrown against the wall, tied to a chair, drunken, and then raped. How in hell are you supposed to save your friend, your precious boyfriend, and your beloved sister,hmmm,'' She, mom, dad, and bro laughed.

She felt anger build up inside her and my fist clenched. ''Beacuse,'' She started. they stopped laughing,'' I had nothing to protect, I had no friends except for May, I had nothing...then we came here, we met these guys. Even though we got off to a bad start, but we got to become friends, and through it all I gotten stonger Physically, and Mentally. I have the strength to say what I want to, and now I have the strength to stand up for myself, and now Im going to show you, and if you wont listen I'll try harder, but this is between me, mom and dad, May when your free you handel,Bro and Sis, and let me tell you somthing. All I know is when this is over one of us is going to DIE'' She yelled the last part taking a fighting stance besides Hinata.

Everyone looked shocked at her. She have determination in her eyes along with anger. ''_Tenten_'' Neji, Maymay, Hinata, And everyone els thought. Yayantay just simply smirked,'' Ohhh big words, do you think you can live up to them,'' She snapped her fingers and a few gangsters came at us(this is more martial arts than a usual gang fight Im sorry) Hinata snapped her fingers and Sasuke and Naruto jumped in front and prepared to fight.

Naruto had a few Shuriken. and Sasuke had Kunai They shot out at the gangsters. Then Hinata snapped her fingers and the rest shot out a the gang. Shot could be, crys and screams(Don't Worry None of the Naruto gang are gonna die I'll kill myself if they do) could be heard.

**About 45 minutes later**

The gang was wore out, and there still gangsters left. Only Hinata and Tenten hadn't fought yet. Hinata turned to Tenten and wispered,'' This is it don't hold back on us now Ten, on my signal attack, ok you head for Neji, Garra, and your Sister, I'll hold them off,'' Tenten looked at her and said,'' No you go and untie them, I need to show how strong I've gotten,'' Hinata was about to Protest when Tenten glared and said,'' Go,'' Hinata charged off tword the three. A few gangsters chased after her. Tenten quickly grabbed her kunai and threw it at them. Hit them in there vital spot. The fell to the floor, dead. Tenten grabbed her bow and arrows(See I know this isn't how gangsters fight cause I've seen first hand how they fight but its my story so deal with it) and shot a few time and right on the dot her aim was accurate.

She charged and leaped in the air and shot a few more kunai's and same as before...right on the dot. Then two strong arms wrapped around her and then this big guy in front of her had a knifes aimed for her heart and threw it at her. She elbowed the guy and his grip loosened. She flippped over him and the knife struck him. She turned him around grabbed the knife and threw it back at the guy in the heart and fell to the ground. She grabbed the guys gun and shot a few people, dodged a few.Once she was out of amo she used shuriken to pin About 12 thugs to the wall and stole their guns and wepon. She used a few thugs as sheilds.

While Tenten fought off all those thugs Hinata made her way a few gangsters and made it to three. Hinata pulled out a Knife and began to atempt to cut the ropes.

She got May and Garra loose. She gave them a few wepons and they shot out into the battle. Hinata turned around and stood back facing Neji, but just when he thought she'd leave she turned back around and smiled at Neji. ''You really think I'd leave you tied up when me and you are the best fighters,'' She said/giggled. Neji looked at her almost in disbelif. He smirked and asked,'' Soo dose this mean that we forgive each other, and become friends again,'' Hinata cut through his ropes and nodded. (Ok sappy moment here but bear with me Im a sappy person)

The two embraced for a moment then Hinata said,'' Come on Neji, Your Girlfriend needs your help,'' She gave him a few wepons and ran off. Neji looked for Tenten. When he finally found her, he didn't like the sight, Tenten was on the ground trying with all her strength to keep this big guy from stabbing her in the heart.

He ran over to her and kicked the guy in the side of the head knocking him off her. He helped her up and held her close whispering ,''Thank god your all right.''

Tenten pushed him away smiling ,'' Come on we have some fighting to do,'' Neji nodded and turned around and jumped into the fight. He's a master a pressure point fighting.

He hit a few guys in their pressure points and they fell to the ground paraylized. Tenten smiled and was about to jump off before she was tripped and she felt her pistol being grabbed from its pocket. She fell to the ground and looked up at the person that tripped her was Yayantay. She gasped and stared at the gun then up at her. She gulped deeply and her breaths became short gasps. ''Hmmm what would I gain in killing you,'' She stated,'' I want to see you tourtured and then kill you.''

Yayantay smirked,'' And I know how to tourture you,'' she pointed the gun at someone, Maymay, who was too busy looking another way to notice. '' By killing the most precious thing to you, the person whos been there all your life, Maymay,'' Tenten eyes widen and jerked her head to Maymay and scream,'' MAYMAAAAAAAAY,'' May turned her head and froze at the sight of the pistol. Yayantay smirked and said,'' Bye bye sister dear,'' Tenten streatched out a hand twords Yantay and whispersed,''No.''

Everything went in slow motion, Tenten saw her sister pull the trigger. Everyone turned their head twords Yantay. Ten's eyes widen as she saw the bullet fly twords Maymay. May's eyes widened as the bullet flew twords her. Tenten screamed to her with tears in her eyes,'' **MAYMAAAAAAAY**,'' Maymay closed her eyes knowing she couldn't avoide the bullet. ''_Sorry Ten looks like I can't get of this one...I just hoped I could've freed you,'' _She though as she was hit with the bullet.

May felt her feet lift off the ground as she was hit. Such pain coursed through her body as the bullet peirced a spot right above her heart. Everyone looked in horror as May fell to the ground. Everyone but Yayantay, she just smirked and lowered the gun.

Tenten rushed from her sitting position and skidded on the floor as she reach the elder sibling. She looked at the spot on her shirt were she was hit, wich was darkening from the crision color of blood. Tenten choked back tears as she reached a hand twords her sister's wound. Everyone looked at the two all was still and all was quiet, no one even dare say a word. Tenten put her hand over the wound, she felt the bullet, knowing it wouldn't do any good, she reached in with two finger and pulled out the bullet. Causeing a hiss from her sister and to cause more blood to pour out. Tenten ripped part of her shirt and covered the whole stopping the blood flow a bit.

Maymay reached a hand over and put it over one of Tenten's hand. Tenten looked deep into May's emerald eyes. Tenten was a bit taken back by the smile on her face.

''Tenten, don't try it's no use...,'' Maymay began,'' Theres...no stopping it...Im sorry,'' Tenten choked back more tears and a cry. ''May please...You can't go...Please, I need you...You've done so much,'' Tears streaked The younger's face, Maymay hissed at the pain and griped her hand. Maymay looked up at her knowing it would be her last. ''Tente...The day you were born, I was the first one to hold you, you had a huge smile on your face. One that was priceless, I wanted to see you with that smile again, but I knew you'd never smile like that again.'' Maymay's face was pailing by the moment. ''So my goal in life was to watch over you, and guide you...I wanted to free you from the chains mom and dad have you trapped on...I failed you,'' She clenched Tenten's hand,'' I failed you terribly, Your still there pet and slave...No one like you should have to be anyones slave, I guess I kinda freed you, anyway...,'' She hiss again,'' It looks like it's time for me to go,''

Ten gripped her sisters hand again,'' No please you can't you havent failed me, you've taught me so much, please I still need you...I love you, your not just only my sister...Your my best friend,'' Maymay half lidded eyed looked deep into her chocolate eyes and saw, tenten, but this Tenten was diffrent, She was the same age, but she looked much happier, her hair was in its double buns, her skin looked like the sun had kissed it, it was the perfect tan color. She was wearing a dark pink t-shirt, with a cheats length hot pink jacket. Her pants were green knee lengths. she looked happy, and on her face was that smile May saw 14 years ago. Tenten was sitting on a couch with a baby panda who was laying on her lap. May reconized that Panda, It was the Panda Ten wished for all her life, Her name was Rinimi. Tenten always loved panda's.

Maymay smiled and said,'' Tenten you won the battle with your mind, but you still need to win the war with your heart. I see in your eyes what you'd look like if you take contol of your heart. Tenten,'' She reached up and cupped Tenten's teary and watery face and finished with her final breath and sentence on this Earth,'' You always told me you were someone who was on the outside looking in, But now your the one on the indside, alway remeber no matter where I'll be here for you, and I'll always walk along with you, I love you...My...sister, Ten...Ten,'' MayMay closed her eyes. Tenten felt her sisters arm fell from her face onto her lap.

Tears poured from he eyes,'' No please Maymay,'' She shook her sister but nothing happened. Ten shook her harder calling her name telling her to wake up. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Garra,'' Tenten, she's gone...Im sad too, but she's always with us,'' Tenten nodded a bit.

Behind her she heard a hystarical laugh from the evil bitch of a sister. ''Well well that was very entertaining, now Tenten...do you surrender now,''

Tenten didn't look at her she was thinking about what May had said,''_ you still need to win the war with your heart,''_ Tenten knew that her heart was weak, but that wont stop her from winning **this **war. ''Come on Tenten I killed Maymay, your proctector, hahahahaha, but now without her and her usless teaching and fighting, your still crying over her,'' That did it, somthing in her snapped, this rush of energy. This energy though wasn't any of this world, Tenten eyes glowed white, she heard a voice in her head.

_''Let me in control,''_ Ten wondered what that voice was but she didnt care, she gave into the voices comand and let whatever this was in control. Everything flashed white. Tenten closed her eyes and she felt the room spin. when the spinning stoped she opened her eyes.

**Tenten's mind**

She wasn't in the warehouse, no she was in a white room, wich looked like a bed room. Tenten took notice that she wasn't the only one in the room. She saw a girl in the room to, This girl looked as though she was 10. Her hair was in the same style as Tenten's, but it was black, the girl had jet black eyes too. Her skin was pale, very pale, snow pale. Her outfit was a black shirt with bits of white patches of white on them. and she had on a white jacket with black patches on it. She was wearing a long skirt with slits all down the sides, with legging underneath. The skirt was black, and the leggings were white.

The girl stared at her, Tenten stared back. ''H-h-hello,'' Tenten studdered. ''Hello,'' The girl replied. Tenten looked around and asked,'' where...where am I,'' The little girl looked at her and said,'' In your mind,'' ''Very funny, Im serious were am I,'' The girl looked at her, the look in her eye was telling her that she was serious.

Tenten gulped, she was scared for some reason...This girl seemed firmiliar somehow. Like shes seen her, but not **her** per say. But Her in some other form. ''Who are you,'' Tenten was able to ask. ''Rinimi...The panda demon,'' Tenten's eyes widened. This was Rinimi, I wonder what she wanted and what that voice in her head was.

''Your wondering alot of things arent you,'' Tenten nodded at the question. ''Ok let me explain, Im a demon as you know, but Im a good one. about 14 years ago around the time you were born, I was on the run from my brother and sisters. a little before that...they killed our parents, who were evil. They killed them so they would have their powers and evilness. (**a/n:** anyone know were Im going with this oh yeah I know this is weird...But Its really cool and It solves alot of the mesterious questions lol I was the only nice one, they hated me for it. My eldest brother, who he just got relaeased from these two mortal humans named Figico, and Hibikaru. Who they controled to abuse their daughter and dont remeber much. His wife was killed in the realse process, and he was really mad.'' Tenten eyes widen. ''_Maymay,''_ Rinimi continued,'' I saw them kill my parents, they asked me if I wanted to join them I said no and told them they were crazy.

They didn't like the way I talked to them, so they approached me and forced me. I used some of my power to knock them back and I ran for my life. I didnt know were to go, then I saw a hospital and used my tangebility to walks through the walls and look for a vessal. Then I saw you in the arms of your sister...You looked happy so I sealed myself in you without you knowing. Also little to my knowledge My 4 siblings sealed themselves in your other family members and took over their bodys and mind, so they didn't blow their cover they just acted like mortal and beat on you until I came out, and you want to know somthing els...Maymay knew this whole time, She wanted to free you from the tretouious terrors that they would do. It was my sister who killed Maymay and hurt you and your friends.''

Tenten was shocked to hear all this. She also felt a bit of rage. ''So this is all **your **fault,'' She roared the ending to words glaring at the girl. Rinimi took a step back and nodded. Tenten walked over to her and slamed her aginst the wall,'' YOU SON OF A BITCH DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING,'' She grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and began shaking her. ''YOU'VE CAUSED ME 14 YEARS OF ABUSATION BECAUSE YOU NEEDED A PLACE TO HIDE,'' Tenten was blind with rage, this was somthing she could never forgive. ''AND YOU COST MY SISTER HER LIFE, I NEEDED HER. AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME,'' Tenten shouted, cursed, and shakes the girl.

''Ten..ten...calm..down...Im...sorry,'' ''SORRY ISNT GOING TO BRING MY SISTER BACK,'' Rinimi sigh,'' Tenten...just listen to me,''

Tenten stopped shaking her and let go. ''Tenten I called you in here, to tell you if you let me go, I can help you free your family,'' Tenten stared at her,'' So that was you who called me,'' Rinimi nodded. Tenten looked at the floor and thought for a moment and let everything that just happened to process. She looked back up at her,'' Your going to bring my real family back,'' Rinimi nnodded. ,''but how,'' Tenten asked. Rninimi smiled,'' Well through out those 14 years I've been training myself, unlike my siblings, Im really strong now,''.

Tenten took a deep breath,'' What about Maymay,'' Rinimi shook her head,'' I'll see what I can do, I can't promise it, now just relax your body and close your eyes,'' Tenten was about to do as she was told when she remembered somthing,'' Wait...I have to ask you somthing,'' Rinimi looked at her. ''Ok a moth ago when I first met Neji, he scared me by threatening my sisters life, I had a sudden rush of adrenalen and this angery/rage of energy rushed through me and then I was blind with rage,'' Rinimi smiled,''That was me, the energy is called Chakra, I gave you some because I knew I couldn't train without you still feeling alive, like what your sister did, now are we going to do this or not?'' Tenten nodded ,'' Ok now just relax your body and close your eyes,'' Tenten did as she was told. She then felt a hand gripping the spot above her forehead,'' Ok Tenten this may hurt but you have to trust me ok,'' Tenten nodded.

The next thing she heard was a soft whistled melody. It sounded beautiful, but then it felt as though someone had stabbed her chest. She hissed in pain but kept her eyes closed. ''It hurts,'' She hissed. ''I know it dose just relax,'' Tenten tried her hardest but the pain grew more and more. Then all of the sudden this big cold wave of air hit her knocking all the breath out of her. Everything was cold, her whole body went numb. the grasp on her forhead released, everything was dark and Tenten couldn't feel the floor. She felt as though the was flying. Then all the sudden everything stopped.

''_you may open your eyes,''_ She heard a whisper. She did as she was told, she noticed she was floating in thin air. She saw though eyes to see a dead Maymay in front of her. She then realized thats see wass looking through her own eyes. It was like she was a mini person in her head. _''Here we go Tenten...but first I need to do somhing, this will hurt it will help, ok?''_ Tenten whispered a 'yes' before she was surrounded pain again, It felt as though all her energy was being sucked out of her. Her eyes shut shut, she screamed. The pain was worse than anything shes ever delt. Her screams grew louder and louder. Then Rinimi took over.

**Outside of Tenten's mind**

Neji and the others stared at Tenten. She heard that one sentence from her sister and she just went quiet. Her body was slumped, her arms lay at her side, and her head was down staring at the ground. (Remember what Ino looked like when she travelled into Sakuras body In the chuni exsams perliminaries. Thats how she looked) It looked as though she was dead. Yayantay cocked her head and walked slowly over to Tenten. Then she stopped a few feet away. Her eyes were wides and her dace had the expression of fear on it.

**Ok Ok Mabey I'll do ONE more ch. Damn it took me a long time to write this. Ok ppl Well Until next time. **

**Tenten: awwwww your such an asshole.**

**Neji: well its destiny she has another story.**

**Tenten and me: (sweat drop) **

**Tenten: Is destiny ALL you think about.**

**Neji: Noooo...I think of somthing els.**

**Tenten: What (hopeful eyes)**

**Neji: revenging my father.**

**Tenten: (sad face) Oh**

**Neji: Im kidding I think of you almost ALL the time **

**D.K: Awwww**

**Tenten: Neji your sweet (kisses his cheek)**

**Neji: (grabs her and makes out with her)**

**Tente: (makes out back)**

**D.k: Okaaaay Well Reviw and I'll have my last ch. up as soon as I can i swear. (looks at the couple) Okaaaay (sees garra) Hi**

**Garra: Hey...want to go get some Ice cream.**

**D.k: SURE (Garras mine...and if you havent noticed IM maymay)**

**BYE**


	10. An ending and a death

**One last battle pt. 2**

**OKAEY DOKEY THE LAST CHAPTER**

**VV though its depressing to me oh and I dont have spell check or bata...since no one but my friend knows I write these so bear with me.**

**Anyway this is dedicated to my favorite reveiwer **

**Wepon mistress. **

**Ok everyone enjoy the last chapter I .love you all thank you for sticking with me(bows)**

**Tenten: (eats brownie with a mud mask on) Hey D.K. thi- (looks at the ppl) um what are they doing here.**

**Dk: There here to read the story, why are you not ready**

**Tenten: (screams and falls out of chair) OMG OMG OMG weres my outfit, were's my makeup to make me looked beat up Im soo not ready, Ahhhhhhhhhh(runs around looking for everything)**

**Maymay: Okaaaay so while shes being an idiot and gets everything ready I want to say a few important thing Fi- (sees brownie) BROWNIE(eat it) Im busy now DK you talk...oh wait Im DK.**

**Anyway Thanks for sticking with me we love you all. (eats brownie) mmmmmmm**

**

* * *

**

**Ok were was I oh yeah:** Yayantay stood there with a fearish expression. _''This chakra, its so strong, but Rinimi isn't this strong unless...No it can't be...Oh no it is,''_ The demon inside her thought.She looked at the other three, they seemed to understand what was going on. Everyone els just stared at them and the looking dead girl. Then all of the sudden the rubble on the ground began to shake, the liquid in the nearby rippled.

The buns that held Tentens hair up snapped, but herhair didnt fall. It slowly unraveled itself and levitated in waves. Then all of the sudden her hair turned black and tied into buns on top of her head...like Panda ears. Her outfit changed not into Tentens outfit, but into the long skirt with slits and leggings, and her top changed into the jacket and shirt that Rinimi wore.

The outline of her body glowed, though she was sitting down you could tell she was a bit shorter, and her chest was a bit smaller. (**A/N: **much to Neji's displeasure, lol oh I deserve to be shot in so messed up in the head lol)

Anyway Tenten, or should I say Rinimi lifted her head up and opened her eyes. Her eyes were the same colored as Saukes. Her Canines were a bit longer and sharper (**a/n: **I dont l know if Panda's have sharp teeth, but since this is a demon she has sharp teeth) She smirked at the four elders, moving her tounge slowly over the teeth. Yaynatay took a step back and looked over her at the other four, there faces were paler than hers. ''_So Im not hallusinating, they sence her power too,''_ A voice spoke, it was coming from Tenten. Yayantay whipped her head back around and heard her litte sisters voice for the first time in 14 years. her voice was a bit higher than Tenten's, but a bit raspier, and the tone was more different. ''Well well well, hello sister, Its been a long time. 14 years has it?'' She said as she looked at Yayantay.

Yayantayu gulped as she stared into her sisters eyes. The younger eyes narrowed and her smirk turned into a frown,''Aww come on,'' She whined,'' Im back into reality and you guys are stuill in the mortals body,'' Yayantay gulped annd took a deep breath and she and the other three made handsigns. Then four spirits walked out of the four's

body. When the four body fell to the floor they were gasping and looked up at fear at the demons.

Everyone gasped as they saw four body walk out of the Edemi's (thats Tentens last name on here) Garra looked at the four to the one girl and stood up and smirked. ''So...your the demons that have inhabited their bodies,'' The five looked at him. Garra looked at each ,'' Yoko,'' He pointed to a demon with brown hair and long shirt with jeans underneath, she was the one who inhabited Their moms body. (Detail time ) ''Jidu,'' He nodded to one with Black hair, basketball shorts and a t-shirt, the one who inhabited their brother. ''Gemino,'' He nodded to one with ginger hair, jeans and a polo shirt, the one that inhabited their dad. The one that sold Tentens body as a punishment. In Rinimi's mind Tenten studies each and glared so hard at them if it was possible they'd catch fire. Anyway Garra continued to name of the demons.

''Your Kikimino, also known as kiki, your the most dangerous,'' He nodded to the one that had Long ass silver hair, wearing a chinese top and a skirt similar to Rinimi's but shorter. Her teeth were longer and her hair was in a large braid.

Garra looked down,'' And you, my little panda, are Rinimi, the strongest of the five,'' Rinimi arched an eyebrow and cocked her head,'' How in the hell did you know that,''

Garra smirked and pointed to the tatoo on his temple,'' Having your own demon has the advantages, but since my demon died (He died in this story ok) the only proof I have is this seal,'' Rinimi and the other 5 were dumbfounded. Kiki shook her head,'' Demon or not, you wont interfere with our plan,'' She shot a wave of air at him and knocked him back, being caught by his older sister...Rinimi didnt even flinch. She glared daggers at the four. ''My sisters, my brothers, I've been sealed within this girl for 14 years to hide from you...I was wrong, you followed me and took control of the 4 elders...Becasue of me and your cruel ways this girl has suffered terribly,''

A single tear rolled down her face,'' I never intended for her to suffer this way...and now my deeds have caused a girl her life...I should be ashamed of myself, but I will make sure this girl did not die in vain,'' The ground began shaking and she began to growl,'' I swear I will end this battle that started all though years ago,'' She stood up and waved her head from side to side. She reached behind me and pulled out a crystal ball and a staff with a black dimond shaped jem in the middle. (She put the two sacred objects down and crossed her arms to make an X her upper torso,'' SeeeeePARATE,'' She sliced the X and 6 clones of her appeared out of no ware. (Kinda like the pokemon move double team but they are REAL clones not shadow ones yeah Im badass) Gasped came from everyone in the room, everyones eyes widen...excepts Kiki's, she may have been shocked by everything els, but this didnt faze her.

Rinimi snapped her finger and 3 charged at Yoko, Jidu, and Gemino. The three were a bit taken back but regained posture and fought back. Rinimi snapped her other finger and the other two jumped infront of Neji's gang , Tenten's family, and Yayantay's gang(Hey Rinimi has a heart...its not the guys fault they didnt know their leader was a demon) They kneeled down on one knee there hands making a prayer sign, there eyes closed then a barrier surrounded both gangs and family.

Rinimi was looking at one of the clones and didnt notice Kiki, but she sensed a kunai being thrown at her, Rini's ears twitches and with her reflexes dodged it and through the kunai back at her. Rini and Kiki glared into each other eyes and charged at each other, punching kicking, dodging, you name it. They were moving so fast it was almost immpossible to see. ''_Damnit shes fast, too fast,''_ Kiki thought as she did a backbend to avoind a swing kick. bad move Kiki, cause when she did that rini smikred and used her hands to lift herself and swing her other leg at Kiki's fett knocking her down. Rini did a backflip to get back on her feet. Kiki stood up slowly, wiping the blood from her busted lip, she panted as she stared into the eyes her sister. _'' All these years shes been training, while we did no training, were screwed if I cant defet her,''_ The elder thought as she lunged another hit on Rinimi, sucessing too. Rini landed on her back with a 'thump'. She got back up in a split second.

Rini and Kiki fought for about 20 minutes while her clones took down the other 3 without breaking a sweat, they retreated back into Rinimi's body. _''Damnit this shes good, this isnt the little embarassed, no self confidence girl I remeber,''_

_**FLASHBACK(**_yay

**5 year old Rinimi was dragging far behind as her older brothers and sisters ran ahead. ''Wait for me,'' she called. The elders laughed and stopped . Kiki looked down at her little sister and shook her head,'' Rinimi how can you ever be strong if your slow as a snail,'' The others laughed. Rinimi face was flushed,'' I'll beat you one day, all of yal I swear,'' You could tell she was hiding fear behind that voice. Yoko ruffled the youngers hair,'' Yeah right, Rini you'll always be small and weak theres no changing that,'' Rinimi huffed and ran off tears in your eyes. Jidu called out,'' Awww thats right run away again,'' Gemino teased more,'' Yeah and cry like a little baby too,'' They all laughed as the sobbing girl ran off tripping a few times.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

''_She said that 16 years ago...and It seems like it was only yesterday...but I wont let Rinimi win this, I can't,'' _Kiki summoned all of her remaining energy into her fist and charged at her baby sister. Rinimi, being the smarter one, summoned only enough energy in her fist and charged too. As they approched each other the heartbeat affect kicked in (don't ask me, its that thing were all sound but a heart dissapears and it blinks with the heartbeat) Ok anyway they slowed down and both stopped and rammed their fists togeather. a big eruption of dust and energy blew everywhere. Everyone sheild there eyes for the dust, but the energy didn't pass the sheild. When the dust cleared you could see two figures.

One was kneeling and panting to no end, the other, standing and barely panting. Kiki looked up at her sister and growled. Rinimi gathered up a bit of chakra strings drew from her fingers to the 3 other demons and slid them to kiki.

''Rinimi...,'' Yoko panted barely consious,'' y-you wouldn't k-kill us, were your family,'' The others nodded, even Kiki...they all knew they couldn't win this one.

Rinimi stared them all down, she wasn't that stupid. She smirked and laughed ,'' How stupid do you think I am,'' she laughed putting her fists on her hips.

''Well it was worth a try,'' Jidu said. ''Im not going to kill **you**,'' They all stared at her in bewilderment and utter shock, there was even a hint of '_is she crazy'_. ''The reason is is that I don't have enough strength to... ,'' She frowned. '' Having the powerful structure you all have needs a very strong attack to do it, I already wasted it all...but I did achive somthingthing...while you all were fighting, you guys didn't notice i slowly and secretly stole somthing form you...your ability to recharge you powers...so in a way I did win...though it came with a price...I had to give up my ability to regain energy,'' The four stared at her. Then all of a sudden Rinimi heard a sweet voice say this beautiful poem, but where was it coming from. Suddenly she felt power come to her. ''_wh-where am I getting this power, its soo strong,'' _The all the sudden she couldn't breath she gripped her throat and choked for air. She fell to her knees gasping and coughing...It was like she has hypervenalating (**a/n:** dude I can't spell big words)

**With Tenten**

Tenten was getting cold, she was curled up in a ball floating with in the nothingness of her mind. (a/n: I think I just said Tenten has an empty mind oh hahahahaha I did Im srry Tenten) anyway she was floating, she couldn't move,She couldn't see, she couldn't even hear what Rinimi was saying. Tenten held her eyes shut, Tenten didn't know what to do. She was scared she didn't now what to do. She just want everything to stop, she just want the violence to stop.

She started to hypervenalate...She was sooo scared she couldn't breath. Usually when this happens she could hug and snuggle with Maymay while she said her a poem. Tenten had a bad axsiety when she got scared. (**A/N:**Im doing this for my own fun, Im weird little girl with a very occupied and partiaclly twisted mind that normal 12 year old girls shouldn't have so I'll put in many many many odd things)

To calm herself with the poem to calm her.

_water drips down a stream as we walk down the road of life._

_Our whispers of our prayers are our saviors of thy sorrows_

_Give me a handshake and I give you friendship._

_Give me a kiss and I give you love._

_Give me hope and I give you life._

_We dream, we hope, we pray_

_Never give up not today_

_not tommaow_

_never_

_Rember Im always still here_

Suddenly a great flash of energy rose from her body. She finally she was able to see and hear. But she could only see and hear Rinimi choking and hypervenalating.

_''Ten..ten...want(gasp) are...(gasp)you...doing(gasp),''_ The lone whisper said in the empty mind

**(an: If this story ever confuses you Im srry)**

_I...don't know, I just said a poem that May told me when I was scared,''_

_''Thats it Maymay's poem. (gasp) The things she has (gasp) said spark the power (gasp) in you.''_

_''Soooo what dose it mean, I mean Im choking you,''_

_''true...(gasp) but really the energy is soo over wheming It's hard to breath hahaha,''_

_''Really...but wait is that good or bad,''_

_''Its very good, now I have enough power to purifiy My siblings,'' _Tenten snapped open to stare at the darkness over her knees. ''_P-p-purify, what the hell...I thought you were gonna kill them...you astonish me lady, wats next,'' ''hahahahaha very funny, just keep saying that poem and everything will make sence,'' _Tenten did as she was told and repeated the poem over and over, until she felt a huge rush of energy and then a big rush of pain swept over her and she stretched and screamed...Her whole body and screamed as the pain reached its peak. Everything hurt as she screamed...then finally there was a huge flashed then everything went numb...Tenten Just layed there and floated as she looked through the eyes of Rinimi's for the last time.

**Back to normal** (Final move (squel) I rock)

Rinimi kneeled bending over with one arm holding her up in silence...her gasps receded and she just kept staring at the ground. No one moved they just watched the girl, she seemed as though she was dead. Then she lifted herself back into the sitting position she was earlier except her hands were in a fingers laced prayer sign...Her face held little to no emotions. She pressed her hands close to her chest. Then her body glowed white...then a soft voice floated through the air, Its was Tenten's poem.

Though you couldn't find where it was coming, her voice kept repeating the poem. Rinimi's body kept glowing then stopped. Then the poem stopped too, then a small shine glowed through Rinimi's finger. She unlaced her fingers and turned her left hand down so her palm was looking up at the ceiling, She turned her right one up and made the palm look down on the left palm.

In between them you saw a shining orb of flashing colors and you could see some stars swirling around. Rinimis face continued to show no emotions...Her two buns fell, but her hair didnt fall, it just raised up and waved everywhere as if she was underwater. The ground began to shake, and Rinimis appearence was changing, well kinda.

Her appearence would flash Rinimi, then Tenten, Rinimi, then Tenten, it kept doing that until the whole ground began to shake more and more, the orbs shine grew brighter and brighter. Rinimi then closed her hands, the shine dissapearing behind her fingers. She clenched her fists and broke them apart and crossed them over her chest like and X. On her face, though it had no emotion in it, there were tears streaming her face. Then everything stopped, there was no trembling shake on the ground, there was know shine, nothing but the breath of the peoples around her.

Then Rinimi raised her face to her siblings. Her face had an expression this time, sadness, with a mix of honor and happiness.

Tears poured from her eyes, her voice broke the silence,'' I want to pureify you, but it has a price...my life. I've always wanted to see you purified and happy, but that dream will never come true,'' She sobbed and coughed a little. She continued,'' Though we never gotten along very well, I always thought someday I will look into yals eyes and see compassion and love twords me, you all don't know what pain I am in right now. I protected this girl for years hoping one day you'll see the light without me beating it into you,'' The ground begin to shake once more.

(**a/n: ok Im crying again I need a hug (hugs some random read) there happy me am I)**

She continued with her last breath,'' Through even after all the hell you put me through I stayed, I just want you to know I love you and I forgive you, though my death will be the end of me, I will have not died in vain...,'' Kiki stared at her sister feeling a bit sorry in her mind she was saying,''_Rinimi,''_. Finally came the lone whisper of her sister, staring into their eyes one final time

,''_...goodbye...,''_ Her voice was ghosted and hollow.

Then all hell broke loose. She began with a small yell then it got louder and louder, the ground shook like there was an earthquake happening.

Most people fell to the ground, Rinimi's yells turned into screams until enmense energy surrounded her, she clenched her eyes closed in pain.

Her screams hit the max her apearence was flashing white and that Tenten/Rinimi changing thing was happening again. Then everything flashed bright white that everone sheilded her eyes. She uncrossed her arms and shot them out beside her unclenching her fist. A huge rush of energyflew everwhere shattering glass and pipes busted water spilling from it...though no one took notice. Things were blown everywhich ways.

Finally things quieten down, the light shimmered down til people could see again. Somehow Rinimi...or should I say Tenten, had gotten up high in the air

(**A/n: **I dont know how she got up there)

Her clothes changed back to normal but they were all ripped and torn barely hanging togeather.

She was floating slowly to the ground. The barriers deceaded and the clones dissapeared. Neji took a few steaps twoard the girl but was stopped by Garra's hand on his should, Neji looked back at the smallest one. He pointed at her. Neji looked at Tenten, but saw the four demons take her into her arms. They all fell to their knees staring down at her unconsious body. Tears stream their faces. There faces help compassion and brightness. They seemed like a big black coud over there head had dissapeared.

Its like those evil creature were only blocking somthing much kinder behind that mask.

They looked among each other and looked at the dead body of Maymay, laying drenching in the dark pools of her blood surprisingly unscathed. They all siglenty agreed and looked at the huge group...Kiki said In a quiet and peaceful voice,'' Listen now that we are...well purified...we want to apologize...We now see,'' they stood up placing the girl on the floor.

''We know what to do now It'll rid the world of us, and make everyone happy,''

**(a/n: damn my sappyness)**

The four walked over to the dead 17 year old and sank to their knees and places both hands on her and begin to transfer their life into Maymays.

(50 cookies and 20 brownies for anyone who can guess where I got this jutsu, ya know the jutsu were you bring back the dead hint...Its in the shippuden episodes)

There arms glowed green and the continued to transfer their life into hers.

**Tenten**

I open my eyes feeling quesy. I remeber Rinimi saying goodbye then everything flashed white. I was staring at the ceiling. Well most of it, most of the, half of the ceiling was gone, pipes were busted spilling water everywhere. _''I feel like shit oh god...why the hell is one fourth the ceiling gone,'' _I looked to myleft and saw those four demons over my sister. I could see a green like, and everyone just watching them not even moving.

I was able to manage a sentence loud enough to say,'' wh-wh-what are you doing to my sister,'' I tried to sit up , sucseeding but painfully.

'' Get the fuck away from her,'' I began to crawl over to them. Everyone looked at her, except Kiki. She just kept staring at the body,'' Have no fear Tenten,'' She said. ''We aren't going to do anything bad to her...were going to bring her back...and Im sorry...Im sorry for everything I did to you, everything we did...this would be Rinimi's last wish...,'' She closed her eyes and brushed a bang out of her face and went back to work...her siblings continuing soon after her. Finally Maymays body shined green and the gunshot wound dissapeared and the blood sunk into the cracks til the last drop sunk through. Finally the shine dissapeared, the four began to dissapear themself...finnaly Kiki looked back at me and smiled as the wind blew her appearece away. Then Maymay began to gasp for air. Myself catching her breath in my throat. I couldn't belive my eyes, my sister was sitting up, about 30 minutes ago I watched her get shot and die, now Im watching her sit up and look around.

I continued to crawl over to her. Finally Maymays eyes rested on me, her eyes widen more than they were already.

I used almost all of the energy I had left and stood up and walked with difficulty over to her sister. Everyone, like usual, just watched. Maymay, stood up as I apprached and stood before her. My eyes glisten with tears, they streaked my face as I looked into the emerald eyes of Maymay. Then I lunched foreword and hugged Maymay, burying my face in her cheast and crying. I clung to her very tightly in fear if I let go I'll loose her again. She held me as I cried she. Finally I pulled back and smiled at her. Finally we turned around to face the group of people who watched the whole sences before them. Maymay went over to Garra and embraced him tightly and held him close. I walked over to Neji and smiled. Then my knees gave way and I crumpled twordes the ground, only to be caught by Neji. Everyone els by now began to walk around and chat among others. I looked up at Neji's eyes and smiled. He whispered to me,'' I thought I lost you when that demon came out,'' I giggled and leaned aginst him. ''You'll never loose me, thats a promise,'' I leaned in a bit and he leaned in a bit before our lips made contact **(SCOOOOOOORE lol)**. Jolts of electricity shot through both of us as we continued our kiss.

When we parted he whispered in my ear,'' I love you Tenten,'' I smiled and whispered back,'' I love you too,'' We embraced each other tightly knowing our love will last...forever I hope

**4 months later**

Hi Im Tenten Edemi, age 13. Now its been four months since our little demon episode. I actually got close to my real family, they were very sorry about everything, so Im being pampered. Im not used to it but I let them pamper me from time to time. Now Yayantays gang were sent to jail for a few counts of murder they did when Kiki was around. Though Yayantay didnt go to jail...weird. Me and Neji are now a couple, we moved back home...and since we didnt want to be apart, Neji's ang came with us. They live in a big house around the cornor. Maymay and Garra are doing ok, though that gunshot wound still gets to her. Oh and Hinata and Neji have put their feud aside and they are best friends now. Me and Maymay are almost inceperatable now, but yeah we are still the bestest of friends even though were sister, oh and I've gotten close to my other brother and sister, though they spend most of their times trying to make it up to me hahahahah.

Right now Im in the park waiting for Neji, were going to this cool christmas show. Its really cold out here in December. I rubbed my hands togeather to try and warm them up. I looked straight ahead of me I could see a misty figure...I squinted my eyes and they nearly popped out of my head. I saw the misty figure of Rinimi smiling twords me, she gave me and wink and turned around to a group of four people waiting for her. They welcomed her into their arms. I realized that it was Rinimi's family. Then they dissapeared into the wind, in the wind I could hear a lone whisper ,''_...Your welcome...,''_ It was like she could read my mind, I did always want to thank her but it looks like she already knew.

Then I heard footstepd beside me and saw Neji with a group of people behind him in the group was Garra with Maymay, lee with Sakura, Makura with one of the cute guys from our school, Hinata and Kiba, and Ino with Choji. Neji sighed,'' They wanted to come too,'' I laughed and said,'' Fine by me, now come on,'' I stood up and we all began to walk. I felt Neji grab my hand and kiss me on the cheek. I blushed and we continued our lives.

Im really happy now, because Im Free, and Im on the Inside looking out.

Im no longer on the outside looking in.

**

* * *

**

**DK: well its over (crys) I loved how it ended Im gonna go get a tissue.**

**Tenten: Ok everyone thats a wrap now lets all go get chinease food my treat**

**Everyone: packs up the set and everyone leaves except Garra.**

**DK: (walks in) Heeey were'd everyone go**

**Garra: to get chinease food...wanna go**

**Dk: OHH CHINEASE(grabs Garra and runs to a chinease place) **

**THANKS EVERY ONE PLZ REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL **

**hmmm mabey I should make a squel...hmmmm Idk mabey mabey not. anyway BYE**


	11. Thank you everyone

**To my reviews**

Ok everyone I want to say thank you. At first I thought that this story wouldnt be that good. Though after all your nice reviwes I feel happy. Your reviews made me cry, You all made this 12 year get into the writing spirit. Though my next two fics wont be what you guys will probly read...anyway Im really happy you all think my story is great. I promise I'll write for Neji Tenten fics...If Im not to busy or just being lazy.

I just want you all to know I love you and just thank you for reading it. I may even make a sequal...which may be shorter but still Its a _**MAYBEY**_, so anyway I love you all and bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi ppl Im back**

**Ok ok ok GREAT NEWS**

**SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a great sequal. if you think you enjoyed 'Outside Looking in' You havent seen ANYTHING. from the imagination of my mind a sequal is what I present to you lol.**

**This ones called 'Save Me From My Nightmare'**

This Takes place a year after the first story. Its awsome, but It wont be started til I post my other story(wich wont be for a while Im srry guys, but My friend is getting mad at me for not writing it. Its a late b-day present for her.)

I'll also be busy on my b-day on Dec. 6(finally turning 13)

Summary: After a year the horror, the demons seem to be pushed to the back of their mind, but then TenTen falls asleep...and won't wake up. Though shes asleep, shes screaming, and then bruises and scratches appear on her.

She is sent to the hospital...and not even the doctors can wake her up. Neji, and everyone is scared for the small teen.

Then a firmiliar face comes back and tells them that TenTen's mind is the gateway to Hevean and Hell, and the figure tells them that when shes asleep te gate to Hell is open, and all the demons figured that out, and they escaped and have attacked Hevean and have captured TenTen and others.

The figure also tells them that only them can help save TenTen, if they refuse Hell will win, TenTen will die and become Satins wife, and Hell will destroy the Earth.

Now Maymay, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and the figure must travel and save TenTen, and the World.

**HERES A LONG SCENE FROM 'Save Me From My Nightmare'**

**Neji sat by TenTen as she layed there in the hospital bed gripping the sheets her face has prespiration that ran from her forehead down her face. MayMay put her hand on his shoulder. They were all sacred, TenTen hasn't woken up for 3 weeks. Neji can't stand it, somthing so wrong. The damn docotrs think shes in a coma...people in comas dont scream every now and then, or...bruises appear on their skin out of no were.**

**The docotor left the room. He pasted a cloaked figure in the hall. He glanced at the figure as they past him, he shook his head and continue to walk on.**

**The figure stallked up to TenTen doors...they stood there. Inside Neji felt a presence at the door, a non-human presence. He looked at the door, MayMay also feeling the presence sverted her gaze to the door.**

**The door opened slowly and the hooded figure sliped in and closed the door fast. Their back turned to the teenagers. Neji stood up and was about to ask**

**who the person is when MayMay snapped,'' What are you doing here, Kikimino.'' Neji looked dumbstruck. Was this hooded figure really the one who tortured his girlfriend for years. The hooded figure turned around and took down their hood.**

**Her two buns looked as if theyed fall apart, and they did, the long brown hair with a long gold streak that ran down the back fell to about the length of her waist. The girl turned around, she had on a grey shirt which looked ripped and dirty, her jeans were blue with rips and bits of stains with what seemed to be blood. Her black cloak fell to her knees. Kikimino's face was bruised and a long scar was over her left eye, her face was puffy, as if she was crying. A closer look showed that tear drops ran from her eyes.**

**Neji and MayMay changed glances with each other and looked at the 17 year old demon. (she looks it ok, but really shes, um, about 30 I think)**

**the demon looked at TenTen and took a step forward, Neji launched from his seat, making the demon girl scared. She brought back her outstretched hand. ''You never answered my questioned bitch WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,'' MayMay shouted. Thank the heavens for them getting the soundproof room.**

**The teen looked at the enraged burnette and shocked ravenette. She broke down and covered her face with her hands. She sobbed,'' please...I need your help, (sob) please...I have no where els to turn, you have (sob) to help me,'' She cried out. MayMay's face didn't soften. ''Help you with what, how did you even get here I thought your sister got rid of you.'' MayMay had not known what Rinimi did. No one told her what the four demons did for her. They kept it a secret, MayMay thought Rinimi had brought her back, she thought that Rinimi had killed them.**

**Kiki took her hands from her face and sniffed,'' Heaven and Hell are fighting, and Heaven is losing.'' The two looked dumbstruck at the demon. '' Ok ok I'll explain everything, ok heres how it gose, you see...TenTen's mind is a gate way...to Heaven and Hell, and when shes awake both gates are closed, and when shes asleep, they are open...well Hell found out and well, they ambushed us in Heaven, and they kidnapped many of us angels, they also took TenTen's inner self which is conected to her real body, so thats why she won't wake up.'' She took a breath.**

**'' They locked attacked us and took her, Rinimi and my others siblings away, I was able to escape, I've been looking for them ever since. Please you have got to help me, they will kill TenTen and turn her into a demon if they can, please I need help(sob) I came here in search for help, then I knew they would take TenTen here, so I came here, please(sob) Im desperate,'' She finished off crying.**

**The two teens just stood there dumbstruck as a deer caught in a headlights. MayMay recovered very quickly and gripped her by the shoulders and slammed her aginst the wall and growled,'' And what makes you think we'd help you, if you've frogotten I'll be happily to remind you, You tortured my sister for years, kidnapped me and my boyfriend, and you KILLED ME, so for some reason you think you can come here and ask us for some help.''**

**Kiki stood in shock, and looked at Neji,''You never told her.'' MayMay's face soften a bit and looked at Neji with a puzzled question,'' Never told me, what is she talking about Neji,'' Neji sighed,'' Its a LOOOONG story,'' **

_OMG IM SOOOO SORRY BUT I HAVE TO STOP, ok after I post my friends story I'll work on this...OMG i hope yal like it..._


End file.
